


You're under my skin, you're between the breaths

by belmanoir



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Kayfabe Compliant, Kevin/Sami, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmanoir/pseuds/belmanoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Let's get one thing straight: Kevin Owens doesn't fantasize about Sami Zayn beating him.</em> </p><p>  <em>That's never gonna happen and everyone knows it. </em></p><p>  <em>Sami hurting him? Yeah, okay, sometimes he thinks about that.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	You're under my skin, you're between the breaths

Let's get one thing straight: Kevin Owens doesn't fantasize about Sami Zayn beating him.

That's never gonna happen and everyone knows it. 

Sami hurting him? Yeah, okay, sometimes he thinks about that.

 _Did you see that spinebuster?_ the announcer in his head says. He's jerking off in the shower after his match, to get it out of his system for the day before he goes home. He squeezes, makes it hurt a little. 

Sami's handjobs were always too fucking gentle. _Harder,_ Kevin would say, _rougher,_ and Sami would look disturbed and say _I don't want to hurt you._ Always so worried about hurting him, as if Kevin couldn't take it if Sami really gave it his all. As if he'd just crumple under the onslaught.

_Kevin is on his back, dazed. The NXT championship belt lies on the mat. He's struggling to sit up when Sami picks up the belt and smashes it right into Kevin's face._

Kevin bites his own lip hard, his cock jumping in his hand. Holy shit that's good. He imagines it a couple more times, the big metal X slicing into his cheekbone and lip, the strap whipping around and stinging his ear. Sami can't hold back anymore. Morals, ha! Doing it his way, ha! He saw Kevin and the belt lying there defenseless and he just couldn't help himself. 

_Sami's screaming something. In the roar of the fight all Kevin can make out is his name—knee to the stomach! It knocks the wind right out of him, and Sami drags him upright by his hair and slams his neck into the top rope, cutting off his air._

Kevin holds his breath, cracking his head back against the tile. Not too hard. He has a match tomorrow, and anyway Sami's not going to beat him. Kevin's going to turn it around at the last minute. He always does.

_Kevin jerks out of Sami's grasp, gulping air. Fumbling for the ropes, he spins himself around, spitting scarlet blood in Sami's face. There's something about that red hair and blood that's just really nice._

_Sami, eyes wild, elbows Kevin in the face and sweeps his knees hard from under him. He crashes to the mat, feeling something give in his spine—_

No, that's not right. Kevin can't get injured too bad if he's gonna win. He rewinds. _Sami elbows him in the face._ He opens his mouth in the shower, imagining the hot water is blood running down the back of his nose into his throat. _Pain is a bright electric thread between him and Sami—_

Ah, no! Why is he coming so soon? He tries to milk it, smacks the tile with his hand, _come on come on come on_ , but it's over.

He shuts off the water and tries to catch his breath. It's over.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] You're under my skin, you're between the breaths](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10346958) by [Ceranovis (KiiKitsune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiiKitsune/pseuds/Ceranovis)




End file.
